Mornings After
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy has taken Cody's, but now he wants to give away his. Sequel to promise . M/M Slash NC-17


**2004**

Cody stirred feeling something, someone warm wrapped around him. A bit of panic washed over him but immediately faded. Remember the night before, the night he lost his virginity to Randy Orton. Cody opened his eyes and looked up into the face of a sleeping Randy. So beautiful in sleep, Cody didn't want to wake the older man. Gently he lifted his fingers to Randy's face, lightly touching his cheeks, his chin, and his lips. Lips Cody wanted to feel them on him again, feel on his skin, all over his body. Cody moved on to Randy's bicep light tracing the tribal tattoo there. Randy mumbled in his sleep and pulled Cody closer into his body and Cody moaned, his morning wood pressing to Randy's. Cody couldn't help but grind a bit into the older man, and nuzzled into Randy's chest has the tattooed body responded by grinding back.

"Codes? Baby, you awake," Randy yawned out trying to get his eyes to focus.

"Yeah, been for a while now," Cody looked up in the sleepy blue grey eyes.

"How are you feeling," Randy hand slowly slid down Cody's back gentle caressing the young man's backside.

"Good," Cody smiled and placed a kiss to Randy's chest.

"Don't lie, must sting a little, I mean not crippling but still," Randy tilted Cody's head so there eyes meet.

"Ok a little," Cody admitted. The older man rubbed his hand over Cody's stomach in small circles. "What time is it?" Randy sat up on the couch bed, and looked at the clock that sat on top of his TV.

"8:00 am, we've got time. You don't have to be back to the hotel until noon," Randy settled back down and pulled Cody on top of him. "Going to be quite some time before, I see you again Codes." Randy pouted and ran his fingers tips through Cody's hair.

"Never know, Dad's a road agent, I might get to tag along again," Cody leaned down to kiss the soft pouted lips. "But like you said we have time now," Cody pushed his hips down into Randy's. "Take me again, please."

"No," Cody lay on top of Randy stunned, still seeing the loving look in the older man's face. Still, feeling their hips grinding together.

"I, I don't," Randy put his fingers to the young man's lips.

"Shhhh, Codes. You gave me something incredible last night, now, I want to give it back," Randy pulled Cody into a kiss opening his mouth, allowing the younger man to explore with his tongue. Their tongues touching; Randy using his to encourage Cody further into his mouth. Randy began sucking on Cody's tongue, bobbing his head up and down, simulating what he was longing for. Finally they broke the kiss both men panting for air.

"Wait, I thought you've done this before?" Cody stared down at Randy, who was shaking his head.

"Topped, yes, lots. I've never had someone in me," Randy cupped Cody's face, and smiled a lazy smile. "Codes, I want you in me. Only you," He kissed the young man softly again. "Please, baby, I was yours, I need you to be mine."

Cody look down into the grey blue eyes stunned, scared. He had no experience save for last night, what if he hurt Randy, what if he couldn't make it good for him. Cody took a deep breath, even though he was nervous there was only one answer. "Yes," Cody pressed his full weight down on Randy and kissed him once more. Randy opened the bottle of lube they used the night before, pour some into the palm of Cody's hand. "Don't you want a little more play? You know to relax?" Cody began spreading the lube in his palm over his fingers.

"I don't need it, it's you," Cody sat up and started scooting down the bed. Randy spread his legs wide, kicking the sheet of the bed. Cody ran his hand down along Randy's thigh, watching has Randy laid back on the pillows his eyes now closed. "You have no idea how bad I want this," Randy moan has Cody gently let his finger touched Randy's entrance.

A pounding came at the apartment door, both men jumped. Randy put his hand on Cody's bicep, "Ignore it." Cody turned back to Randy and let his finger grazed the entrance again. But he pounding at the door happened again.

"Cody? Randy? You, two boys in there?" Cody face turned ghostly white.

"Fuck," Randy jumped off the couch bed and grabbed a pair of sweats that he had on the floor. "Codes, grab you clothes, bathroom now," Randy whispered and pointed. "Act sick." Cody grabbed his clothes and rushed to the bathroom. Randy checked himself; knowing his body reeked of the acts from the night before. Taking a deep breath he pulled open the door.

"Well, about time," Dusty stood on the other side of the door. "You going let me in or what?"

"Oh course sir," Randy held open the door and put his hand in his head. "Sorry Codes and I are just a tad hung over. Didn't hear you the first time." Randy caught the bottle of lube out other corner of his eyes, moving has the American Dream walked over to his kitchenette. Move over to the couch bed Randy grabbed it and hid it under the pillow.

"So where's my boy?" Randy didn't have to answer, has vomiting noises came from the bathroom. "Haha, never mind then. Guess my boy can't handle his liquor yet," Dusty chuckled.

"I thought I was supposed to bring Cody back to the hotel around noon? Why are you here so early?" Randy walked over and leaned on the kitchenette's counter.

"Our flight got changed, got to fly out in about an hour," Dusty responded has Cody came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hey dad, I heard you from the bathroom. So we got to go now?" Cody tried his best to look sick, but in reality he was just heartbroken.

"Yeah, time to go. I know you aren't feeling the best, I'll make sure they get you a sick bag on the plane," the wrestling legend joked. Randy smiled and made a small snicker, but Cody seen the truth in Randy's face.

"Dad, can you go down to the car, I'll be there in a minute?" Cody hoped his dad would bite and he could have a few more precious moments with Randy.

"Sure, just give me your bags. I'll take them down for you," Cody smiled at his dad's thoughtfulness and pointed at his bags. "Alright then, I'll be out in the car, see you later Randy."

"I'll see you when I get to Smackdown sir," Randy smiled and nodded respectfully. The door closed and Cody all but ran to Randy. They embraced tightly, lips crushing together.

"Do you think Dad suspects anything?" Cody looked panicked stricken. Randy held him tight to his chest and stroked his hair.

"No, he thinks we got loaded ass drunk and maybe thinks we puffed a joint," Randy loosened his grip. "It's ok Codes," Randy kissed his forehead. "It's ok. Remember your promise last night, to me?"

"Of course, and I intend on keeping it," Cody locked eyes with Randy's. Randy could tell Cody meant every word. "Randy, I think I'm in lo…" Randy silenced Cody with a kiss.

"Don't say it Codes, we don't know what the future will bring. All I know is if you wait for me, I'll wait for you. Fuck all the pretty boys you want, but save yourself for me. Keep your body prefect for me," Randy ran his hand protectively over Cody's ass. "And I'll keep my body prefect for you."

They kissed on last time, letting their tongues meet in a dance of passion, pushing their hips together for a gentle grind. Breaking apart slowly; Cody let this hand run down Randy's extend arm all the way to Randy's fingers until they no longer touched, has he walked out of the apartment.

Randy stared at stared at the door of his apartment, hoping one day they would find their way back to one another.

**2007**

It was like déjà vu, Cody felt those same warm arms wrapped around him. It was like he had stepped into a time warp, rolling he turn and let his eyes focus in on a pair smiling blue grey ones.

"Morning Codes. I tried to stay asleep for you, so we could relive that morning," Randy nuzzled his nose against Cody's.

"I don't want to relive that morning. I want to live this one," Cody brushed his lips against Randy's. "I want to show your perfect body, all that I've learned," Cody let his fingers slid gracefully down Randy's crack.

"My body is your playground, Codes," Randy kicked the comforter and sheets off them and stretched his long body out. Cody reached out and ran his hand over Randy's abs, drawing an unknown pattern over the smooth patch of skin above his cock. "But baby, you know you don't have to tease me to please me."

Cody climbed on top of Randy sitting firmly on his chest, leaning down his face inches from the older man's. "Randy, I'm not some naive, scare teenager anymore," he reached down and pinched one of Randy's nipples, twisting it to a harden peak. "Does this feel like something a teenager would have," he took Randy's hand and placed it on his fully harden cock.

"God, you were big then, now, fuck," Randy light moved his hand up and down the shaft, swirling his thumb at the head.

"You're going to have to wait for it. You said you're my playground, and I want to play," Cody used his arms to push himself down Randy's body. Once he was eye level with Randy pecs, like slid his tongue out flicking it over the copper nubs. Randy put his hands on Cody's head keeping him on his nipple, Cody continued sucked and nip at it. Lifting his head he blew cool air on it, watching it tighten a bit more before lavishing the same attention on the other.

"You know Codes, I never did meet anyone that could take all of me," Randy moan has he looked up at him squeezing both of his nipples. Randy pushed his groin up, his erection poking into Cody's stomach. "That part's much more fun to play with."

"Yea, it is, but," Cody moved his hand in between them, and let it brush Randy's virgin entrance. "That's even more fun," Cody reached up and took the bottle of lube off the night table. Randy let a growl out and pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing himself to Cody.

"All yours, only yours," Randy gasped as Cody leaned down and placed a kiss on the puckered flesh. Cody moved up, pulling Randy's cock to his mouth, engulfing it whole. Cody went up and down several times, each time his nose hit Randy's pelvic bone he nuzzled the smooth skin there. "Fuck, Cody," Randy bucked his hips up has Cody lightly squeezed his balls.

"Easy now," Cody removed his mouth. "I've been waiting years, to see your abs covered in your own cum," Cody popped the top on the lube, drizzling it in the older man's crack and hole. Randy shivered at the cold intrusion, but still didn't look nervous. "Be honest with me Ran, you've fingered yourself before haven't you."

"Only two, nothing more," Randy whispered his breathing heavy with anticipation.

"Mmmm, that's a hot thought. You laying spread on a bed, stroking yourself inside and out," Cody groan has let his finger tips graze over Randy's anus. Finally he let his finger slip in to the first knuckle; Randy tensed only momentarily before relaxing to allow more of the fingering in. Cody worked his finger in and out amazed at how relaxed and cooperative Randy's body was. "Never had someone so relax on their first time."

"That's my boy, how many boys did you….ah" Randy cried out has he felt he second finger enter.

"Four or five, I have these tight pants, boys see what I'm packing and come begging," Cody made a cutting motion with his finger's widening Randy further.

"No one is seeing those pants ever again, except me," Randy began rocking his hips against the fingers.

"You never answered my question," Cody pulled the two fingers out; leaning in he let his tongue trace the rim of the hole.

"I can be myself with you Codes, I don't have to be anything but me. You make me incredibly calm, wish you had been around when I went through all my anger issues," Randy confessed. Cody went to Randy's face and kissed him.

"You all those years ago, when I said I think and then you kissed me," Randy just nodded at the young man. "I don't think any more, I know," Cody let his lips brush the shell of Randy's ear. "I love you."

The words echoed in Randy's mind, his heart raced. Randy turned his head his own lips touching Cody's ear, "I never had to think about it, I've always loved you. I just couldn't hurt you if destiny had kept us apart. I needed a part of you to live and experience physical side. But I needed to know, I needed that promise, to know one piece of you would be mine alone, forever. Just like this part of me, will be yours alone, always."

Cody and Randy's lips met in a slow kiss, their mouth open tongues sliding against one another in a wet tangled serenade. Cody pressed his mouth tighter to Randy's to swallow a groan of pain has he slid three fingers into the legend killer. The kiss continued has Cody worked the fingers around, stretching and searching.

"Yes, oh Codes, yes," Randy arched off the bed and tried to impale himself, to get that spot touched again. But Cody didn't comply, he slid his fingers out. Randy realized what was coming and sat up on the bed, taking the lube out of Cody's hand. "Let me," Randy poured the gel into his hand and warmed it a bit before spreading it over Cody.

"Any position requests?" Cody rocked his hips into Randy's hand.

"I just want to face you," Randy felt Cody remove his hand. Cody sat Indian style on the bed.

"I've always want to try this, but only with you. Sit on my lap and wrap your legs around me," Cody wrapped his arms around Randy has the older man thighs hit his legs. Cody let his hand run down his back sliding under his ass lifting him a bit. "Put your hands on my shoulders to steady yourself and slid down on me. I'll help you go slow," Randy rose up and placed his hand on the young man's shoulders.

Cody kept one hand on Randy's bottom and the other on his cock, aligning with Randy's hole. Randy moan has he felt the tip breach him. Inch by inch Cody continued to go into Randy's body. Cody made sure Randy took his time not rushing the initial entrance. A fine sweat had broken out over both men by the time Randy was fully seated on Cody. Both men's foreheads where pressed together, they just stared into one another's eyes for an eternity.

"I wonder if I was this tight for you," Cody groan out has he lifted Randy up and down on his shaft.

"You were amazingly tight, you still are, last night was amazing," Randy and Cody pressed themselves together letting their sweat slick chests slide together has they found a rhythm. Randy dropped his head to Cody's neck placing light kisses against it. Cody just focused on moving Randy up and down. "Codes, I want more."

"I know, let me hold you like this just a moment longer," Cody lifting and just rocked his hips. Placing a kiss to Randy temple and tighten his grip. Moving his legs Cody maneuvered them so that Randy was on his back on the mattress, his legs still around Cody's waist. Cody pushed Randy's legs up, placing one of his hand by Randy's head for support and the other around his cock. "Ready?"

Randy pushed his hips up, "What do you think?" Randy had his cocky smirked on his face. Cody returned it and because to thrust. The switch of position gave the angle need for Cody to hit what he had nailed a few times earlier with his three fingers. Randy moaned, and curse of praise words flew from his mouth. Cody bit his lip, want to last, wanting to see Randy come undone further. Cody rubbed his thumb over the head of Randy, before jacking up and down.

Randy thrashed and clutched the sheets, feeling fire cross his stomach. "Codes, baby watch," Cody slowed and almost stopped. Just letting his hand pump, watching Randy's panting increase. Cody pulled back a bit further before pushing in hard jabbing Randy's prostate, drawing the warm wet streams from the older man. Cody continue his slow forceful jabs has he pumped all of Randy's seed from him. Loving how the white stood out on Randy's tan skin. How it ran down the dips of Randy's abs highlighting them. Cody looked up at Randy's face, his eyes were closed and his tongue was running along his lips.

Cody felt himself start to shake as he pushed into Randy's tight body a few more time before the white heat took him over. Cody called out Randy's name had he came into him. Randy caught Cody has he collapsed on top of him, smearing Randy's seamen on both there abdominals.

They lay there like for a few moments; the room was filled with just there heavy breathing. Randy wrapped one of his arms around Cody, and let the other on slip between them and between his legs. Randy pushed his muscles until he felt Cody's seed run on to his hand. Randy rolled Cody off him and perched his face so Cody could clearly see his actions. Randy brought his hand to his mouth and cleaning it like a cat.

"Damn that's hot," Cody groaned.

"So, worth the wait?" Randy smirked.

"Fuck yes," Cody smiled and leaned over to give Randy a kiss.


End file.
